I Love You
by FlameAngel15
Summary: Set in modren times.What would happen if Sango and Inuyasha were in love and the other didnt know it but will Inuyasha's Girlfriend create a problem?


A/N:Cursing

I love you

"Yo, Sango what up you know you run fast when you're late right?" Inuyasha said. "I know we're both going to be late if **YOU **don't hurry up!" Sango said.

"Well" Inuyasha began "why do **we** need to hurry?". Sango couldn't hear because she ran head of her best friend."Hey!" Inuyasha said _'Why does she always do that but I can't complain I love her' _Right then

Sango and Inuyasha made it class on time told Inuyasha That she had forget something in her locker Inuyasha had a chance to tell her something she left next Inuyasha remembers when Sango and him met and what age.

They were 5 and they met through their was about to have a flashback until-"Inuyasha!"

"WHO,WHAT,WHERE,WHY!"Inuyasha look up realized it was Kagome,Miroku,Koga, and Ayame.

"Inuyasha,Sango is in a fight with Kikyo!I don't think she can hold on much longer."

Inuyasha was about to say something when he heard-"YOU BITCH!STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"(A/N:I forget Inuyasha is dating Kikyo)

"KIKYO INUYASHA AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!"But Sango's heart said other wise

Inuyasha and his friends ran outside in the hall

When they got there its was to late Kikyo had a knife and stab Sango in the stomach

The school called then police Inuyasha watch Kikyo get in the police car then realized he had forget about Sango

When he got there all he saw was a pool of blood _'Where is Sango?_'He thought and called Kagome

(Hospital)

Sango was in the hospital bed with Kagome cause she was her sister Sango was in Kagome's arms

Then Kagome's phone started ringing and knew it was Inuyasha

Kagome slid out of the bed without waking Sango

Kagome slide out of the bed and answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey,Kagome its me Inuyasha."

"O, **we all HATE YOU**,you are a asshole!"

"Why?"

"Why Why Why Ill tell you why Sango gets stab in the stomach and you make sure that BITCH Kikyo is ok!"

"Kags shes my girlfriend."

"It doesn't FUCKING matter,Sango's in the hospital and you check Kikyo first,you know even Sango hates you!"

WHen she said that his heart started to break

(6 weeks later)

Sango,Kagome,Ayame,Miroku,and Koga didnt talk to Inuyasha at all until one day

"Hey how about we all go to the park?"Kagome suggested

"Ok."

They went to the park and talked

"Hey Sango, how is your stomach?"

"Well-

Sango couldnt finish be cause Inuyasha and Kikyo came over to them

Kagome got ticked off and was about to punch both of them until-

"Hey guys,whats up?"Inu asked

"Why do you care?" Sango said

"Because-

"Beacuse because what cause you got the courge to come over and to us with HER!"

Right after that Kikyo kissed Inuyasha

Everyone knew Sango loves Inuyasha,and Everyone got pissed off

When they broke apart Inuyasha said "Kikyo I want a break-up."

"WHAT?"Kikyo sreamed

"Why?"

"Because because because **I'M IN LOVE WITH SANGO!"**he shouted

Everyone look back at Sango and saw she went to a hill

Sango sat down'_This pain in my heart,I hate it!I'm in love with Inuyasha but his with Kikyo...GOD I HATE HER!'_ Sango thought

Inuyasha came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and stode her up

He turned her around and kissed her,Sango was suprised and then relaxed and returned the kiss

They were both out of breath "Sango I love you,I always had"

Sango looks straight in to Inuyasha's eyes and said"I love you too"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her again,she slide her arms around his neck and he slide his arms around her waist

All of their friends shouted"IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

They broke apart and smiled,Inuyasha looked back to their friends

_'This is a day I will never forget'_They all thought

(A month later)

They all graduted high school

(3 years later)

Inuyasha,Sango,Kagome,Miroku,Koga,and Ayame graduted collage and decided to go to the park where Inuyasha and Sango declared their love

Inuyasha got down on one knee and said"Sango, will you marry me?"

"Yes"

Inuyasha put a ring that was in his pocket and put it on Sango's finger and kissed her

(A Couple months later)

Inuyasha,Sango,Kagome,Miroku,Ayame,and Koga kept in touched after Sango and Inuyasha's wedding

Inuyasha and Sango bought a house and Sango became pregnant

She gave birth and her friends and Inuyasha were turn out to be a girl

Sango decided to name the baby Kaya

One day 5 year old Kaya asked "Daddy how did you and mommy ?"

"Come sit on my lap me and mommy will tell you the story"

Sango started and said"It all started when we where 5 years old"

THE END

A/N:I might make a sequel depends on how many reveiws i get


End file.
